Grammy
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric's grandmother (Goodwin the Great's mother) comes to visit her favorite grandson and perhaps cause a little bit of mischief while she's there.


Grammy

Summary: Cedric's grandmother (Goodwin the Great's mother) comes to visit her favorite grandson and perhaps cause a little bit of mischief while she's there.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Sofia the First." I only created "Grammy" for this story. Hehe

A/N: So I'd like to thank LongLiveNiNoKuni and CedricAmber for their input into "Grammy" and a couple of other stories I have in progress. Appreciate the feedback and ideas, girls! A few others I'd like to recognize for kind words and favoriting/following my stories: roxan1930, Sand-wolf579, K. G. Sky, and so many others. :) Off we go!

"No, no, no, no!" Cedric whined as he peered over a letter his mother had sent him. This was his third time reading through the information written, and he'd grown paler each time. "No, _why_?" He slumped onto the table before him and sighed.

Sofia tilted her head as she watched her friend have his mini breakdown. "Um, Mr. Cedric?" She was slightly worried for his emotional state right now.

"Sofia, if your mother ever sends you a letter when you're older, and it starts off with, 'I have a favor to ask,' just throw it away and pretend you never saw it."

The young princess laughed a little bit before reaching over and patting his head, to which he responded by sitting up and glaring at his letter once more. "It's going to be all right. What did Mrs. Winifred say?"

"My grandmother—my father's mother—is coming to visit me… Apparently she missed her 'favorite grandson.'"

"So why is she visiting _you_?" Wormwood cackled as Sofia shot him a disapproving look. "What? She has more grandchildren than just Cedric. Seems peculiar she'd want to visit him."

"Mr. Cedric, I'm sure everything will be all right. She must be a neat person, because she's related to you." She smiled peacefully.

The raven rolled his eyes. "Good job, Princess. Now he's going to get all mushy again."

Cedric smiled fondly at his apprentice. "While I appreciate that, Sofia, you haven't met my grandmother… She's, eh… Well, she's a little…different."

The girl laughed. "How different can she be?"

The room suddenly filled with a distinctive laugh as a blast of magic erupted, sparks shooting out in various directions and surprising Sofia but not Cedric.

"Wh-What's that?" the girl asked in surprise.

" _That_ ," Cedric began with a sigh, "is Grammy."

As the magic and sparks cleared away, a thin woman dressed in a purple dress and a pendant around her neck appeared. Her long white and black hair, similar in shade to Cedric's, was tied into a high ponytail. Her piercing brown eyes glared around, suspicious of her surroundings. She then turned toward the other two in the room and beamed. "Little Bit!" she cooed, rushing forward and squeezing her grandson happily.

Sofia giggled at the sight. "Are you Mr. Cedric's grandmother?"

The woman smiled mischievously toward the princess. "Yes, I am." She released Cedric, much to the sorcerer's relief. "And you must be Princess Sofia. My son Goodwin has told me so much about you."

"Aw, I'm glad…" She smiled. "You're really pretty."

Grammy smiled happily and flipped her hair. "Why, thank you, dear! I work hard to keep looking this young."

Cedric gave her a deadpan glance. "You use magic." He blinked and eased back when those intimidating brown eyes bore into him, a displeased look etched into her face.

"Cedric," she began saccharinely, using his actual name to show she meant business. "That's what magic is _for_ , dear boy! We can use it to our advantage." She grinned, melting away the tension in the room. "In fact, I've looked the exact same since you were born, Little Bit."

"I'm not so little anymore, Grammy," Cedric corrected her, shifting back slightly.

"Aw, you'll always be 'Little Bit' to me, Cedric."

Sofia had been relatively quiet during this exchange, but she was highly amused. Cedric's grandmother was funny but no-nonsense at the same time. And she seemed to have a way of freaking out Cedric with even the tiniest of looks. She figured even King Roland didn't have that power yet. "Mrs.…uh… What do I call you?"

The woman just smiled pleasantly at her. "You can just call me Grammy. Everyone else does!" She piddled about the workshop, observing every object she came in contact with. "So I hear Goodwin finally gave you the family wand."

Cedric lit up. That's right! He hadn't had the chance to let her know. "Th-That's right, Grammy…"

"Took him long enough." She smirked and reached a hand over to Wormwood, stroking his feathers. "Ah, Wormwood dear. You're looking radiant as always."

Wormwood grinned and relished in the attention, a content caw escaping his beak.

"Did you ever own the family wand before, Mrs. Grammy?" Sofia asked politely, still sticking to her titles as her mother had taught her. Besides…she felt strange calling someone else by a familial name in that manner.

"No, I'm afraid not. It was my husband's family's wand actually. So far it's been that whole 'pass down from sorcerer father to sorcerer son' bit. Goodness knows we sorceresses are just as good at magic, if not better a lot of times." She laughed and turned to face the other two. "In fact, I had to teach my husband Edgar how to do quite a few spells. Silly old boy."

"Really?" Sofia lit up in interest. "What kind of spells do you like to do?"

"Eh-heh," Cedric laughed nervously and moved over to the young girl, grasping onto her shoulders. "Sofia, I think perhaps it's best not to get her started. Actually, it's also getting rather late."

She smiled and nodded in understanding. "You're right. And I really need to get to supper." She hugged him briefly before hopping to the floor and curtseying to Grammy. "It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Grammy."

The older woman grinned. "Nice meeting you too, Princess Sofia." She watched as the girl giggled and exited, leaving her alone with her grandson. She glanced back at Cedric. "A little anxious to get rid of the princess, huh?"

He frowned slightly. "What are you planning, Grammy?"

"Planning? _Me_?" She smirked. "Well, since you mention it, is that crab of a king still giving you a hard time?"

Cedric gasped and looked around worried, afraid her voice may have carried. "Grammy, don't say things like that too loudly. You never know who may be listening."

Wormwood rolled his eyes. "This from the man who once sang rather loudly and passionately about becoming 'Cedric the Great' and stealing the Amulet of Avalor…"

"So I take it that's a yes?" She lifted a thin eyebrow expectantly.

"Actually…" Cedric shrugged. "Things have recently gotten better for me. It seems that once I received the family wand, things started falling into place. I'm a mentor to Sofia, a tutor and substitute sometimes for the children's sorcery class at Royal Prep, a frequent aid to King Roland and his children…" He smiled thoughtfully. "Sofia even gave me a new title."

"Oh, she did?" Grammy smiled gently. "What?"

"Cedric the Sensational." He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Huh! Even better than my old title: Mary-Elizabeth the Marvelous." She chuckled. "It's endearing that the little princess thinks so fondly of you, Little Bit." She leaned against his table and folded her arms. "She's obviously been a good addition to your life. I remember when you stuttered so much around King Roland that you can hardly form a full sentence."

Cedric nodded in agreement as Wormwood fluttered over and landed on his shoulder.

"So I don't need to prank the king this time?" she asked with that mischievous grin again.

"No! Grammy, please behave yourself. I can't believe I'm saying that to a woman over—"

"Watch it, Ceddy-kins. I may be old, but my magic isn't." She hummed thoughtfully. "All right. Well, I guess I'll be going."

Cedric blinked. "So soon? I mean, you just got here…"

Wormwood side glanced his master. "Were you _not_ just whining about her coming here a few minutes ago?"

Grammy smiled warmly and walked over to her grandson, hugging him gently. "I'd love to stay, but I'm visiting all my grandkids. Your sister's next on the list."

"Ugh. I don't envy you."

She laughed and winked. "See you later, Little Bit. Wormy." She waved her hand and vanished into thin air.

Cedric glanced toward Wormwood, who was eyeing him pointedly. "What?"

Wormwood sighed and rolled his eyes. "Humans."

The end

A/N: I may bring Grammy back for a future story, but the situation would have to be just right. :D There's so much I'd like to have her do, because she is a little bit mischievous, as indicated here. We'll see! Also, CedricAmber and LongLiveNiNoKuni suggested "Maryellen" and "Elizabeth" for Grammy's real name, so I just combined the two: Mary-Elizabeth. Happens to be a name I like a lot, so that worked out well. ;) Working on the next few stories, and I'm going to try to release a few more throughout the weekend. "Hostage" will be updated eventually. Promise. :D Later! ~AquaTurquoise


End file.
